mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shugabush
HOW do you obtain this monster? Do you have to buy it? Or can you breed it?Pickje07 (talk) 15:47, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Pickje07 Son of a... UUURGH. What kind of nincompoop made a Shugabush page, but with such stupid content?! Someone edit this page before "I love Miley Cyrus <3" takes power from the wiki! Answer - Alexandre : Keep cool man, be patient. The page is ready to use now. Um its a Potbelly on the page?? You guys REALLY need to use signatures. X Naut PhD (talk) 17:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Editing this Page OK, really, this is ridiculous. First I try to add the Shugabush.jpg file into the template, then I find out someone crammed in like 20 periods into the title, which is ridiculous, then I move it there and find out someone edited the page and did absolutely nothing. I redo my edit AGAIN and then it's edited again. Seriously, calm down guys. X Naut PhD (talk) 17:41, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ShugaBush...evil? I've noticed a bug that ShugaBush has caused. The nutjob has been effecting monster's elements! Ghazt became Mech element, ShugaBush became Ectoplasm, Mammott became Air, Wubbox became Water, and so on. Not only have the elements been effected, but other things, too. Diamonds even became Donuts. Who knew a monster could go so wrong? Satanchu (talk) 18:08, July 30, 2013 (UTC)Satanchu Do you have a screenshot of this happening? What exactly do you mean by Diamonds becoming Donuts? How do you know that the ShugaBush is to blame for these issues? Tmanwebty (talk) 18:13, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Changes like that happen just as the content is released - if you do a complete shutdown and restart of your game it fixes itself. It also happened with the Hoola. EvilMummy (talk) 18:51, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I witnessed the update and right after i refreshed it all of those things happened but i just shut it down and restarted Mysims911 (talk) 21:35, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Has this issue now been resolved? Seems like very outdated (and no longer accurate) information/complaints. If so, let's dump the section. Evac156 (talk) 19:22, February 6, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, it's been resolved. There's not really any reason at all to delete old talk topics, though. Besides, I thought the talk pages got disabled. =P Belthazar451 (talk) 19:38, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Chances? Anyone know (or even just have a guess of) the breeding chances of this guy? http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120306071312/nexusadventures/images/a/a4/DoomslicerSig..png Talk Page ♪♫The ones with answers always get their way...♪♫ 06:29, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Bed Count Discrepancy Noticed a discrepancy in bed count for the Shugabush. It used to say in several locations that it required two beds on Plant Island, and three on Shugabush Island. Now that's been amended in most places to say that it is two beds everywhere, but the Notes section still refers to the different numbers. I don't have a Shugabush myself to confirm either way; can someone make sure the page is consistent and correct? Thanks. Evac156 (talk) 19:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) It was three on Shugabush Island, I was the one that added that info myself. It must have changed at some point 'cause I just looked in-game on both Plant and Shugabush Island, it is currently only 2 on both. Xabidar (talk) 01:56, February 7, 2014 (UTC)